Doomsday (DC Universe Online)
Summary Doomsday was created on a prehistoric Krypton thousands of years ago by a scientist named Bertron as a bio-mechanical super-soldier and living weapon of mass destruction. This process involved Bertron cross-breeding the artificial birth of a Kryptonian hybrid, left to fend for itself in the more harshest environments of the Kryptonian wilderness with creature killed and its genetic material collected to create a more resilient clone. This process, along with a further cross-breeding with the DNA of the strongest creatures on Krypton, was repeated over and over for decades as a form of accelerated natural evolution. The agony of these repeated deaths was recorded in the genes of Bertron's final creation, driving the creature insane and to follow one overwhelming instinct: destroy everyone and everything in sight. When the creature proved too difficult to control, the Council discontinued Bertron's experiments and banned all forms of cross-breeding while having the creature jettisoned into the Phantom Zone. However, the beast acted in his final moments of consciousness to change the stasis cell's trajectory and it eventually crashed on Earth, the force of the impact driving it deep underground. The beast slept for centuries before finally reviving and bursting free. Dubbed "Doomsday" by Booster Gold, the beast is still motivated by his instincts to kill everything around him yet has a greater obsession to kill all Kryptonians. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-B | 3-A | Low 2-C Name: Doomsday Origin: DC Comics Gender: Male Age: Thousands of years old at the least Classification: Alien Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Solar Energy Absorption, Reactive Evolution (Allows him to gain new powers, growing stronger and stronger, and become increasingly resistant to things that he has survived), Flight, Fire Breath, Technological Manipulation, Energy Projection, Telekinesis, Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm intangible beings), Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Ultrasonic Attack, and Existence Erasure (Has survived Darkseid's Omega Beams), Regeneration (Low-High), Immortality (Types 1 ,3 and 4), Resurrection, Self-Sustenance (Types 1 and 2; Doesn't need to eat or breathe, Has no internal organs) Attack Potency: Solar System level (Fought Superman to a stalemate, causing their mutual deaths, overpowered Plukron, and has overpowered him and Darkseid) | Universal Level (fought on par with Plukron) | Universal Level+ (Stronger than Plukron) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Consistently depicted as being able to keep up with Superman) Massively FTL+ (Punches Plukron 15,000 times in 2 seconds) | Massively FTL+ Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Solar System Class | Universal Level (Hits harder than Plukron) | Universal Level+ (Hits way harder than Plukron) Durability: Solar System level (He shrugged off Post-Crisis Darkseid's Omega Effect and numerous hits from Superman throughout their fights, but he was ultimately destroyed by the entropy at the end of time) Universal Level (Tanks Plukron's punches) | Universal Level+, his regeneration and reactive evolution make him very difficult to kill. Stamina: High Range: Planetary Standard Equipment: Nothing notable Intelligence: Doomsday is capable of instinctively processing information extremely quickly, though he is simple-minded for the most part. Weaknesses: None notable.